Audacity!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Sharon sees something and boy is she in unhappy? Does she confront it? Does she ignore it? Does she make a fool of herself? You will have to read to find out!


One-Shot Time!

The idea came from a post on IG from flynntastically_Frakkin_Jibson.

Sharon gets jealous!

Enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMC

As I walk into the Murder Room, I am flustered. I have been for the last 15 minutes. I walked to the break room to get some tea, and my eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

A young lady who couldn't be more than 30 years old, with long legs and blonde hair flowing down her back, was sitting across from Andy and he was smiling!

I knew it was too good to be true. He could feed me that tired line of crap, "Oh, I'm done with leggy blondes," all he wants. Something told me not to believe him. But no, I had to go against my better judgement.

Damnit, I played the fool again.

I stood outside the door, trying to listen to what they were discussing, but all I could hear was her laughing, and I can see him smiling at her like he smiles at me.

I am livid!

No wait, I feel like I am on fire!

Why did I fall for biggest ladies' man in the entire LAPD.

Damnit, I let another man charm his way into my bed.

When will I learn?

"Ugh!" I let slip out as I walk towards my office and Amy hears me.

"Captain, is everything ok?" She asks, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Uh, yeah!" I blurt out, pacing back and forth.

"You sure?" "Because it sure doesn't look like it to me!" She says as she closes the door, and walks towards the blinds as Provenza and Julio are staring directly at me.

She snaps them close, before I could even ask her to. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"Um, thanks for checking, but I assure you, everything is ok!" I say hoping that she would get the hint and leave.

Oh, boy was I wrong!

"Is it about the woman who is in the break room with Flynn?" She inquires looking at me with an amused look on her face as I stop dead in my tracks.

"Yep, I knew it!" She exclaims.

"Decrease your excitement!" "Do you know who she is?" I whisper.

"No, do you?" She counters. I shake my head no, as I slowly begin to massage my temples.

"Oh! I get it" she exclaims. "Get what?" I ask as if I have no clue what she is talking about.

"You're jealous!" She says laughing at me.

My face turns red. I am so embarrassed. I can't even get mad at her, for interfering in personal business, because I'm still so angry with Andy.

I hear a knock at the door, and it opens before I can respond.

Speak of the devil. A handsome one at that. No, wait I'm supposed to mad at him.

"Yes, Lieutenant." I say trying to sound unaffected by his arrogance to bring another woman into my territory.

"Umm, I just leave you two alone." Sykes says making a beeline for the door, before I could even protest.

Damnit, I wish she would have stayed, so I wouldn't make a fool, of myself, like I'm sure I will.

As soon as she closes the door, I lay in to him, "You're such a pig!"

He looks completely confused and caught off guard, "What?" he says pretending as if he is innocent.

"Oh, don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" I almost scream but then I remember we are still at work.

"Umm, I'm not acting! I really have no idea what is going on!" He says walking closer to me, as I back away.

At this point am beyond pissed, "I saw you in the break room, with some young blonde leggy thing!" I yell. To hell with being at work. I can't stand being lied to, and he stands here trying to make me believe his lies.

"Oh!" He exclaims rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Really, Oh, is all I get?" I ask, trying to contain my composure, but it is becoming extremely hard.

He keeps stepping closer to me, and I keep backing further and further away, until I back myself into a corner.

"Who was she?" I inquire not sure, if I really want to know the answer, but I know I deserve one.

"A friend." He says nonchalantly, as he walks a little closer to me, smiling, trying to stifle a laugh.

"A friend?" "Where did she come from? How come I've never met her?" I inquire, feeling the urge to slap the smug grin off of his face.

"She is a new friend." He says once again a little too nonchalantly for my liking.

"Argh!" I scream.

"Sharon, honey, are you jealous?" He teases, finally reaching me in the corner, fiddling with the button on my blazer.

"Uh, no?" I say as I push his hand away, and rolls my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks, lifting my face so he can attempt to charm me with his gorgeous sienna eyes.

"Yes!" I say, removing his hand from my chin and pushing him back.

He reaches into his pocket, "here" he says. Handing me a box.

It is a ring box!

I know it isn't an engagement ring! It can't be! He would use a little more finesses than this, wouldn't her? Wait, it's too soon!

"Open it." He whispers into my ear. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't feel notice him walk up to me.

"What is this?" I stammer trying to not to sound defeated.

"Open it and you will see!" He exclaims smiling at me.

I hesitate for a second.

As I open the box, I see it isn't an engagement ring, but a _Claddagh ring._ An Irish ring that symbolizes love, loyalty, and friendship.

Now it all makes sense she was a jeweler. That explains the black case that was on the floor next to her. He must have had it custom made.

I'm such an idiot!

It is beautiful! It has two silver hands clasping the purple heart, with a matching silver crown.

"Aww Andy, this is beautiful!" I say feeling the tears stain my cheeks.

"You are beautiful!" He says. "But even more beautiful, when you are riled up!" He teases. Which earns him a slap on the chest.

"Whatever!" I retort, smiling at him, feeling bad for the way that I overreacted.

"Do you know what it symbolizes?" He asks.

"Yes, yes, I do." "The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty." I say looking at him, smiling.

"You are correct!" He says kissing my nose.

"You shouldn't have expected anything less from an Irish woman!" I tease, kissing him gently.

He takes the ring from me and slides it on my right ring finger with the point of the heart towards my wrist.

"It guess this makes us official!" I exclaim before I start laughing.

"Yes, it does!" He says lifting my hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry!" I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He just laughs and shakes his head.

"It's ok!" "I am quite a catch!" He says laughing at me.

All I can do is smirk and shake my head.

He is quite a catch. My catch that is!

MCMCMCMCMCMC

As always I love reviews! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like! Go look up the history of the ring, it is quite interesting!


End file.
